The present invention relates generally to handguns and more particularly to a device that increases the safety of the user or operator.
Gun mounted cameras are know from U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,104 to Schmitz among others. System like that taught by Schmitz require that the user or operator aim the weapon solely with the aid of the camera.
In contrast to the prior art the present invention discloses a camera adapted for mounting on a handgun. The camera may be used to sight the weapon or the conventional open sight associated with the weapon may be used. The change over between sighting techniques is done without any change to the hardware configuration of the weapon.
A light is also fixed to the gun and this may be used to inspect the field of view. In operation the light is powered by a connection to a user pack or unit that houses batteries and a camera display system. The weight and volume of the user pack is low and the console unit maybe mounted on the torso or arm of the user.
An optional transmitter is provided to transmit the camera image to a remote site. An optional GPS (Global Positioning System) may be also be included in the system along with a motion detector.
In use the user may use the weapon and its associated camera and light to investigate a crime scene while the user is hidden from view and therefore protected. Only the user""s hand may be exposed. In the event that the user is injured, the motion detector may set off an alarm and send the position of the user to the remote site. In the context of a police raid the ability to track the position, status and the observations of each officer from a remote location can materially aid the organization and execution of the raid.